Arquivos de Som (FNaFSL)
Esta é a lista dos arquivos de som de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. Geral O tema que toca no menu principal. Arquivo:Gradual Liquidation.ogg O tema que toca ao entrar na Sala Privada. Arquivo:Watch_Your_6.oga O tema que toca ao iniciar uma noite. Arquivo:Iniciando_uma_noite_(FNaFSL).oga O tema que toca ao terminar uma noite. Arquivo:Terminando_uma_noite_(FNaFSL).oga O tema do Minigame de Circus Baby. Arquivo:SL Minigame.ogg A segunda versão do tema do minigame de Circus Baby. Arquivo:SL Minigame2.ogg O tema que toca no menu da Custom Night. Arquivo:Custom menu.ogg O tema que toca na Sala Privada da Custom Night na dificuldade fácil. Arquivo:Theforbiddennocturne.oga O tema que toca na Sala Privada da Custom Night na dificuldade normal. Arquivo:Dragmetothecrusher.oga O tema que toca na Sala Privada da Custom Night nas dificuldades difícil e muito difícil. Arquivo:Ventablack.oga O tema que toca nas cutscenes dos minigames da Custom Night (exceto na última). Arquivo:MVP 3.ogg O tema que toca na última cutscene da Custom Night. Arquivo:Demolition inevitable 5.oga O tema que toca durante as cutscenes de The Immortal and The Restless, esse tema também toca durante o final real. Arquivo:The_Immortal_and_the_Restless_theme.oga HandUnit Noite 1 Arquivo:HandUnit01c (online-audio-converter.com).ogg Arquivo:HandUnit01d (online-audio-converter.com).ogg Arquivo:HandUnit02A (online-audio-converter.com).ogg Arquivo:HandUnit02B (online-audio-converter.com).ogg Arquivo:HandUnit03 (online-audio-converter.com).ogg Arquivo:HandUnitFNaF2Closing.oga Arquivo:HandUnitControlModule.oga Arquivo:HandUnitUhOhBallora.oga Arquivo:HandUnitLightCheck.oga Arquivo:HandUnitBalloraEx.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 1 - HandUnit - Ao checar FT. Foxy.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 1 - HandUnit - Ao dar 1 choque em FT. Foxy.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 1 - HandUnit - 2 choques 2 cheques em FT.Foxy.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 1 - HandUnit - Chegar em Circus Control.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 1 - HandUnit - 1ª vez checando Circus Baby.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 1 - HandUnit - Tente outro choque em C. Baby.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 1 - HandUnit - Tente outro choque em C. Baby2.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 1 - HandUnit - Terminar de dar choques em C. Baby.oga Noite 2 Arquivo:Night 2-01.oga Arquivo:Night 2-02.oga Arquivo:Night 2-04.oga Arquivo:AngstyTeenHandUnit.oga Arquivo:Angsty01.ogg Arquivo:Angsty02.ogg Arquivo:Angsty03.ogg Arquivo:Angsty04.ogg Ruídos estranhos. Se este áudio for acelerado em 200% e 25% mais agúdo, poderá ouvir algo como "Argumentativo, Padrões, Elevação, Passivo, Alturas". Arquivo:Angsty05e.ogg Arquivo:Angsty06.ogg Arquivo:GREAT.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_2_-_HandUnit_-_Problema_na_voz.oga Arquivo:HandUnitBabyOcupada.oga Arquivo:HandUnitCircusBabyEscondeEsconde.oga Arquivo:ControlledShock2.oga Arquivo:PowerMalfunctionHandUnit.oga Arquivo:ThankYouHandUnit.oga Arquivo:BalloraCrawlHandUnit.oga Arquivo:QuicklyEchoesHandUnit.oga Arquivo:BreakerModuleUnit.oga Arquivo:GreatJobHandUnit.oga Noite 3 Arquivo:HandUnit 3 01.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 02.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 03.oga Arquivo:HandUnitCasualBongos.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 05.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 06.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 07.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 08.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 09.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 10.oga Arquivo:Clarification.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 11.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 12.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 13.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 14.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 15.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 16.oga Arquivo:Reminder.oga Arquivo:HandUnit 3 17.oga Noite 5 Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - HandUnit - Início.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - HandUnit - Use o teclado.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - HandUnit - Erro.oga Arquivo:HandUnit5 04.ogg Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - HandUnit - Técnicos.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - HandUnit - Cheque Ballora.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - HandUnit - Cheque Funtime Foxy.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - HandUnit - Vá para Partes & Serviço.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - HandUnit - Chegou em Partes & Serviço.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - HandUnit - Sala do Scooper.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_HandUnit_-_Sala_Privada.oga Animatrônicos O grito que Funtime Freddy produz ao atacar o jogador. Arquivo:Freddy Jumpscare.ogg O grito que Funtime Foxy e Ennard produz ao atacar o jogador no Auditório Funtime. Arquivo:Scream op5-2.ogg O grito que Bonnie Puppet e Ennard produzem ao atacar o jogador na sala Partes & Serviço. Ballora na Galeria da Ballora produz esse mesmo grito. Arquivo:Bonnie Jumpscare.ogg A música que toca quando Ballora está perto do jogador. Arquivo:Crumbling Dreams v3 (online-audio-converter.com).ogg O grito que Bidybab e Minireena produzem ao atacar o jogador. Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Sons_de_Jumpscares_-_Bidybab_e_Minireena.oga O grito que Ennard produz ao atacar o jogador na Sala Privada, todos os animatrônicos da Custom Night produzem esse mesmo grito (excluindo Bidybab). Arquivo:Scream op5-6.oga Os sons que Ennard produz quando vem na sala do jogador durante o Fake Ending. Arquivo:EnnardDeslizando1.ogg Arquivo:EnnardDeslizando2.ogg Arquivo:EnnardDeslizando3.oga Os sons que Ennard produz ao se mover pela Sala Privada. Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo1_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo2_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo3_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo4_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo5_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo6_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo7_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo8_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo9_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo10_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo11_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:Ennard_se_movendo12_(FNaFSL).oga Os passos que Funtime Freddy produz ao se mover pela Sala Privada na Custom Night. Arquivo:Lefttoright3.ogg Arquivo:Righttoleft3.ogg O som que Funtime Foxy produz ao bater na porta direita da Sala Privada na Custom Night. Arquivo:DoorKnock.ogg As risadinhas que Minireenas 2 produzem quando estão na tela do jogador na Custom Night. Arquivo:FNaFSL - Custom Night - Personagens - Minireena 2 - Risada01.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Custom Night - Personagens - Minireena 2 - Risada02.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Custom Night - Personagens - Minireena 2 - Risada03.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Custom Night - Personagens - Minireena 2 - Risada04.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Custom Night - Personagens - Minireena 2 - Risada05.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Custom Night - Personagens - Minireena 2 - Risada06.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Custom Night - Personagens - Minireena 2 - Risada07.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Custom Night - Personagens - Minireena 2 - Risada08.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Custom Night - Personagens - Minireena 2 - Risada09.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Custom Night - Personagens - Minireena 2 - Risada10.oga As risadinhas que Bonnie Puppet e Bonnet produzem. Arquivo:BonniePuppeteBonnetRindo1.oga Arquivo:BonniePuppeteBonnetRindo2.oga Arquivo:BonniePuppeteBonnetRindo3.oga Arquivo:BonniePuppeteBonnetRindo4.oga O som produzido quando o jogador se defende do ataque de Bonnie Puppet e Bidybab. Arquivo:FNaFSL - Custom Night - Animatrônicos - Toc.oga O som produzido durante a interferência de Lolbit. Arquivo:LOL.oga Circus Baby Noite 2 Arquivo:CircusBabyNoite0201_(FNaFSL).oga Arquivo:CircusBabyNoite0202_(FNaFSL).oga Noite 3 Arquivo:Circus_Baby_Dialogue_-_Night_3.oga Noite 4 Arquivo:Part01-A.oga Arquivo:Part01-B.oga Arquivo:Part03.oga Arquivo:Part04.oga Noite 5 Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - Circus Baby - Algo de ruim aconteceu.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - Circus Baby - Insira o código.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - Circus Baby - 1-9.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - Circus Baby - Cartão.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - Circus Baby - Botão verde.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - Circus Baby - Siga minhas intruções.oga Final verdadeiro Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_1.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_2.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_3.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_4.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_5.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_6.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_7.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_8.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_9.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_10.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Noite_5_-_Circus_Baby_-_Instrução_11.oga Arquivo:FNaFSL - Noite 5 - Circus Baby - Sala do Scooper.oga Final falso Arquivo:B final 01.ogg Arquivo:B final 02.ogg Arquivo:B final 03.ogg Arquivo:B final 04.ogg Arquivo:B final 05.ogg Arquivo:B final 06.ogg Arquivo:B final 07.ogg Arquivo:b final 08.ogg Arquivo:B final 09.ogg Arquivo:B final 10.ogg Arquivo:B final 11.ogg Arquivo:B final 12.ogg Arquivo:B final 13.ogg Arquivo:B final 14.ogg Arquivo:B final 15.ogg Arquivo:B final 16.ogg Custom Night Arquivo:CircusBabyCustomNight.ogg Bidybab Noite 2 Arquivo:Hello_in_there.ogg Arquivo:Some_is_inside.ogg Arquivo:Is_it_the_same_person.ogg Arquivo:Knock_knock.ogg Arquivo:We_always_find_a_way_inside.ogg Arquivo:Psst-shes_watching_us.ogg Arquivo:We_have_to_leave_now.ogg Arquivo:We_will_see_you_again_soon.ogg Custom Night Arquivo:Bidy01.ogg Arquivo:Bidy02.ogg Arquivo:Going_to_get_inside_2.ogg Funtime Freddy Noite 2 Arquivo:Freddy02.ogg Arquivo:Freddy03.ogg Arquivo:Freddy04.ogg Arquivo:Freddy05.ogg Arquivo:Freddy06.ogg Arquivo:Freddy07.ogg Arquivo:Freddy09.ogg Arquivo:Freddy10.ogg Custom Night Arquivo:Freddy Intro.ogg Arquivo:Freddy GoGetHim1.ogg Arquivo:Freddy GoGetHim2.ogg Arquivo:Freddy Surprise.ogg Arquivo:Freddy OhBirthdayBoy.ogg Arquivo:Freddy readyornot.ogg Arquivo:Freddy KnockKnock.ogg Arquivo:Freddy DontKeepWaiting.ogg Arquivo:Party-pooper.ogg Bonnie Puppet Noite 2 Arquivo:Bon01.ogg Arquivo:Bon02.ogg Arquivo:Bon03.ogg Arquivo:Bon04.ogg Arquivo:Bon05.ogg Arquivo:Bon06.ogg Arquivo:Bon07.ogg Ballora Noite 2 Arquivo:Ballora2.ogg Arquivo:Whisper1b.ogg Arquivo:Whisper2b.ogg Arquivo:Whisper3b.ogg Custom Night Arquivo:BalloraCustomNight_(FNaFSL).ogg Arquivo:Save me a dance.ogg Bonnet Custom Night Arquivo:Take me with you.ogg Voz do computador Arquivo:Vozdocomputador1.ogg Arquivo:Vozdocomputador2.ogg Arquivo:Vozdocomputador3.ogg Arquivo:Vozdocomputador4.ogg Arquivo:Vozdocomputador5.ogg Arquivo:Vozdocomputador6.ogg Arquivo:Vozdocomputador7.ogg Arquivo:Vozdocomputador8.ogg Arquivo:Vozdocomputador9.ogg Não utilizado Arquivo:Glass pressure.oga Cutscenes Introdução Arquivo:Intro_(FNaFSL).ogg Noite 1 Arquivo:DaughterLine 1.oga Noite 2 Arquivo:DaughterLine 2.oga Noite 3 Arquivo:DaughterLine 3 (1).oga Noite 4 Arquivo:DaughterLine 4.oga Noite 5 Arquivo:DaughterLine 5.oga Real Ending Arquivo:DaughterLine 6.oga Cutscene final da Custom Night Arquivo:Eggs_Benedict_-_Diálogo_(Sister_Location).ogg The Immortal and The Restless Noite 1 Arquivo:VampSoap Episode1 NewIntro.ogg Noite 2 Arquivo:VampSoap Episode2 NewIntro.ogg Noite 4 Arquivo:VampSoap Episode3 NewIntro.ogg Noite 5 Arquivo:VampSoap Episode4 NewIntro.ogg Minigame de Circus Baby O grito que é ouvido após Circus Baby engolir Elizabeth Afton. Arquivo:Scream op3-2.ogg Elizabeth Afton Final Falso Todas as suas falas através de Ennard. Arquivo:Hello1.oga Arquivo:Hello2.oga Arquivo:Hello3.oga Arquivo:Ennard14.oga Arquivo:Ennard15.oga Arquivo:Ennard16.oga Arquivo:Ennard17.oga Arquivo:Ennard18.oga Arquivo:Ennard19.oga Sons Ambiente Elevador Sons ambiente do elevador. Arquivo:Elevador_Ambiente_(FNaFSL).ogg O tema bongos casuais, que toca na noite 3. Arquivo:Bongos_loop3.oga Controle Circus Sons ambiente de Controle Circus. Arquivo:Circus_Control_-_Ambiente_(FNaFSL).ogg Sons ambiente de Controle Circus quando os sistemas estão desligados. Arquivo:Circus_Control_desligado_-_Ambiente_(FNaFSL).ogg Sala do Scooper O som do scooper na noite 5 após atacar o jogador. Arquivo:Ataque_scooper_(FNaFSL).ogg O scooper sendo ativado. Arquivo:Alarm (online-audio-converter.com) (1).ogg Outros Arquivo:EmployeesNight4.oga Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Arquivos de Som Categoria:Variados (FNaFSL)